Vampire Academy Wiki
thumb|236px|right|Buchcover: Blutschwestern 'Vampire Academy' Vampire Academy ist keine gewöhnliche Schule, es ist eine Schule für Moroi und Dhampire, Moroi lernen ihr Element - Feuer, Wasser. Erde oder Luft - zu beherrschen und die jungen Dhampire lernen Moroi mit ihrem Leben zu beschützen. So auch Rose, ein Dhampirmädchen. Sie lernt an der Schule Moroi zu schützen, um später nach ihrem Abschluss ihrer besten Freundin Lissa - eine Moroi-Prinzessin zur Seite stehen zu können. Klingt alles nicht so kompliziert, wenn dort nicht die verbotene Liebe zu ihrem Lehrer und Mentor Dimitri wäre ... Das Abendteuer von Rose, Lissa und den anderen ist in sechs Bücher unterteilt, das letzte Buch Schicksalsbande (Last Sacrifice) erschien im Dezember 2O1O in den USA und wird hier in Deutschland im Juli erscheinen. Bereits sind neue Bücher über die Welt von Rose in Erarbeitung, eine Spin - Off Serie, allerdings wird diesmal nicht Rose die Hauptfigur sein. Im übrigen hat die Autorin die Filmrechte der Bücher letztes Jahr im Juni' verkauft. Die Vorbereitungen für die Dreharbeiten sind bereits im Gange und wahrscheinlich(!) wird der erste Film 2O13 in die Kinos kommen. Die Bücher: 'Seelenruf' Text kommt noch.^^thumb|Buchcover: Seelenruf 'Schicksalsbande' Text kommt noch.^^﻿ 'Die Charaktere' Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway Sie wurde ende März geboren und ist in "Blutsschestern, Blaues Blut und Schattenträume" siebzehn Jahre alt, erst am Ende von "Schattenträume" wird sie achtzehn. Rose ist ein Dhampir (halb Mensch, halb Vampir) und die beste Freundin von Lissa Dragomir, einer Moroi-Prinzessin. Sie starb bei demselben Autounfall bei denen auch Lissa's Eltern und Bruder umkamen. Unwissentlich rettete Lissa Rose das Leben und schaffte so ein einseitiges Band zwischen ihnen. Rose kann Lissa's Gefühle, Gedanken spüren und lesen und auch durch Lissa's Augen sehen. "Schattengeküsst" ist ein Begriff womit man diese Bindung zwischen ihnen nennt. Denn Rose ist in das Reich des Todes übergegangen und zurück gekommen. Rose wird so beschrieben: große, braune Augen, dunkelbraune Haare, dunklere Haut, eine sportliche Figur und schöne Kurven. Ihre Art und Weise wird als Sarkastisch und Schlagfertig dargestellt. Durch ihre Ausbildung zur Wächterin hofft Rose nach ihrem Abschluss Lissa zugeteilt zu werden und sie beschützen zu können. Seitdem Rose Dimitri Belikov das erste Mal sah fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen und verliebt sie anschließend in ihn. Allerdings können sie nicht zusammen sein, da er ihr Lehrer ist und sie beide später Lissa's Wächter sein sollen. Das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter ist angespannt, da Rose nie in ihr eine Mutter sah und ihr nicht verzeihen kann, das ihrer Mutter ihre Arbeit wichtiger war als ihre Tochter. Nachdem Rose aus Russland und von Dimitri's Familie zurück ist begibt sie sich in eine Beziehung mit Adrian Ivashkov und vergräbt ihre Gefühle für Dimitri. Als dieser allerdings durch Lissa zurück in einen Dhampir verwandelt wird, flammen die Gefühle in ihr wieder auf. Am Ende des Buches "Seelenruf" wird Rose angeklagt, sie soll die Königin ermordet haben, später stellt sich allerdings heraus, das sie unschuldig und die wahre Täterin Tasha Ozera ist. Rose verliert das Band zu Lissa, als sie beinahe stirbt und von alleine (ohne die Hilfe von "Geist") den Weg zurück ins Leben findet. Sie ist überrascht von den Gefühlen von Dimitri für sie, da er vorher all die Gefühle für sie abstritt und keinen Kontakt zur ihr wollte. Dimitri und sie kommen im letzten Buch zusammen und können eine offizielle Beziehung leben. Vasilisa "Lissa" Sabina Rhea Dragomir Lissa ist siebzehn Jahre alt und die letzte ihrer Blutlinie, da ihre Eltern und ihr Bruder bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kamen, bei dem Rose auch beinahe gestorben währe, aber Lissa brachte sie unwissentlich zurück und schuff zwischen ihnen das einseitige Band. Damals war sie fünfzehn Jahre alt und deswegen wird sie auch mit dem Titel "Prinzessin" angesprochen. Ihre beste Freundin ist Rose Hathaway. Erst im Buch "Seelenruf" wird sie achtzehn Jahre alt. Sie wird als auffallend schön mit langen blonden Haaren und jadegrünen Augen beschrieben. Ihr Element ist Geist, was sehr selten ist und ihre Nutzer in den Wahnsinn treiben kann. Bevor sie mit Rose die Academy verließ hatte sie eine Beziehung mit Aaron, als sie zurückkehrte hatte dieser etwas mit ihrer Rivalin Mia Rinaldi. Während des ersten Buches entwickelt sich eine Beziehung zu Christian Ozera, einem Moroi. Mit ihm kommt sie zusammen und trennt sich wieder von ihm, aber nicht auf dauer. Später entdeckt sie, das sie eine Halbschwester hat - Jill - sie haben denselben Vater. Als Rose in Russland war, litt sie sehr, weil sie sich Vorwürfe machte und Angst hatte Rose entgültig verloren zu haben. Kurz nach Rose's wiederkehr nimmt sie Rose das Versprechen hab, mit ihr gehen zu können, falls Rose wieder einmal die Academy verlassen wolle. Im fünften Buch "Seelenruf" gelingt es Lissa Dimitri - er war zu dem Zeitpunkt ein Strigoi - in einen Dhampir zurück zu verwandeln. Daraufhin entstand kein Band, da die Magie für die Rückverwandlung aus dem Pflock und nicht durch bloße Berührung kam. Außerdem war Dimitri nicht wirklich Tod, auch wenn das alle glaubten. Die Verbindung von Rose zu Lissa bricht, als Rose im sechsten Buch fast stirbt, aber aus eigener Kraft überlebt und nicht mit Hilfe von Geist zurück geholt wird. Lissa wird am Ende der Serie zur Königin gekrönt. Dimitri Belikov Er ist vierundzwanzig Jahre alt und sibirischer Herkunft, er hat einen leichten russischen Akzent und leicht gebräunte Haut. Seine Haare sind um einiges heller als Rose's und sind schulterlang. Seine Vorliebe gillt vorallem alten Westernromanen. Dimitri soll zusammen mit Rose Lissa's Wächter werden und sie schützen. Manchmal wird er als "Gott" bezeichnet, aufgrund seines Rufes und seines Talentes zu Kämpfen. Außerdem ist er Rose's Mentor und erwiedert ihre Gefühle. Allerdings unterdrückt er diese für meiste Zeit der Bücher, da er ein verantwortungsvoller Mann ist und er die Verantwortung für Rose hat. Zudem sollen die beiden schließlich später Lissa's Wächter werden und dürfen sich somit ihren Gefühlen nicht hingeben. Als er in einen Strigoi verwandelt wird tötet er, wie ein normaler Strigoi und nimmt Rose gefangen, er will sie zu einer Strigoi machen. Doch als es Lissa gelingt ihn zurück zu verwandeln wird er "Deprissiv" und kann seine Schuldgefühle vorallem die für Rose nicht unterdrücken, weswegen er den Kontakt zu ihr nicht will. Dimitri kann sich nicht verzeihen was er Rose antat. Als Rose angeklagt wird die Königin ermordet zu haben, kämpft er für sie und verteidigt sie. "Ich erlaube nicht, dich weg zu bringen." Bei der Anhörung kommt er ins Gericht und schaut zu, am ende hilft er Rose aus dem Gefängnis auszubrechen und geht mit ihr auf die Flucht, auf der er ihr langsam sein Herz öffnet und wieder zu Leben beginnt. Anfangs streitet er seine Gefühle für Rose noch ab, aber dieses ändert sich und er gesteht ihr seine, nie beendete, Liebe. Sie beginnen eine Beziehung als Rose's Unschuld bewiesen ist. Christian Ozera ''' Christian ist genauso alt wie Lissa und Rose. Er hat eisblaue Augen, schwarze Haare und er ist ein königlicher Moroi. An der Schule und in der Gesellschaft hat er es nicht leicht, da seine Eltern (Lucas und Moira) freiwillig Strigoi wurden. Seitdem lebte er bei seiner Tante, Tasha Ozera. Seine Einstellung, das die Moroi mit ihren Wächtern kämpfen lernen könnten (seine Tante vertritt diese auch) stößt in der Gesellschaft auf noch mehr Ablehnung. Sein Element ist das Feuer und er trainiert es heimlich. Seine Liebe zu Lissa ist groß und stark, auch wenn sie sich trennten, was nicht auf Dauer geschah. Zu Anfang warfen Rose und er sich nur bissige Bemerkungen an den Kopf, da sie sich nicht leiden konnten, erst im zweiten Buch "Blaues Blut" als er und Rose gemeinsam arbeiten mussten um entkommen zu können freundeten sie sich an. Der blauäugige Junge ist am Boden zerstört als er erfährt das seine Tante die Königin ermordet hat und es auch noch Rose anhängen wollte. '''Adrian Ivashkov Er ist ein königlicher Moroi und ein Großneffe der Königin. Seine braunen Haare sind unordentlich und er hat smaragdgrüne Augen. Wie Lissa ist er ein Geistbenutzer und auch er erleidet die gleichen Nebenwirkungen wie sie. Diese betäubt er mit Alkohol und Zigaretten. Zusammen mit Lissa und einer Lehrerin studieren sie das Element "Geist" und versuchen so viel wie Möglich heraus zu finden. Sie beide haben verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Adrian kann in Träumen wandeln und Lissa kann Wunden heilen oder Pflanzen grün werden lassen. Es sind beides Eigenschaften was beide anderen nicht können. Allerdings versuchen sie sich gegenseitig beizubringen wie ihre Fähigkeiten funktionieren. Rose und er treffen sich das erste Mal in der Skihütte im zweiten Teil und Adrian verliebt sich sofort in Rose. Von Anfang an macht er kein Geheimnis daraus. Im fünften Band gehen beide eine Beziehung zusammen ein, trennen sich aber wieder als Dimitri zurück in Rose's Leben tritt. Seine Liebe bricht ihm am Ende der Serie das Herz, als sie ihm sagt, das sie mit Dimitri zusammen bleiben will und nur ihn liebt. So ist sein Schicksal am Ende von "Schicksalsbande" unbekannt. Victor Dashkov Er war ein königlicher Moroi, war Nathalies Vater und war ein guter Freund von Eric Dragomir, Lissas Vater. Wegen seiner Krankheit hat er keine Chance jemals König der Moroi zu werden. Wegen der Folterrung und Entführung von Lissa Dragomir saß er in einem Gefängnis bis ihn Rose, Lissa, Michail und Eddie daraus befreiten um herausfinden zu können wie man einen Strigoi zurück verwandeln kann. Bei einem Angriff in Las Vegas von Dimitri und weiteren Strigoi können er und sein Bruder - Robert Doru - entkommen. Rose tötet ihn unbeabsichtigt im letzten Buch. Natalie Dashkov Sie war eine königliche Moroi, mit pechschwarzen Haaren und jadegrünen Augen. Für Gespräche, Gerüchte war sie sehr bekannt und war außerdem gut mit Lissa befreundet. Ihr Element war Erde und sie lässt sich am Ende des ersten Buches in eine Strigoi verwandeln um ihren Vater aus dem Academygefängnis befreien zu können. Dimitri tötet sie, als sie Rose töten will. Natalies Vater wusste das sie nicht dauerhaft eine Strigoi bleiben würde, denn sein Bruder kannte einen Weg sie zurück in eine Moroi zu verwandeln. Mason Ashford Mason ist ein Dhampir und ein Novize wie Rose. Er hilft Rose in den ersten drei Büchern und ist in sie verliebt. Rose versucht im zweiten Teil eine Beziehung mit ihm, merkt aber schnell das es falsch ist und beendet diese wieder. Am Ende des zweiten Teils wird ihm das Genick gebrochen, woraufhin Rose die beiden Strigoi vernichtet, die dafür verwantwortlich sind. Erst am Ende von "Schattenträume" findet er seinen Frieden, vorher erscheint er Rose immer wieder als Geist und versucht ihr etwas klar zu machen, nämlich das die Schutzzauber nicht richtig funktionieren. Mia Rinaldi Mia ist keine königliche Moroi und ihr Element ist das Wasser. Sie hat einen Groll gegen Lissa und auch gegen Rose, aber nur wenn Rose Lissa "beschützt". Das Mädchen hegt diesen Groll gegen Lissa weil ihr Bruder - Andre - Mia die Liebe vorspielte und ihr das Herz brach. Diese Feindlichkeiten enden als Mia im zweiten Teil Rose das Leben retten indem sie ihr Wasserelement benutzt. In den Büchern wird sie mit einem weichen Gesicht, blonder Lockenmähne und "Puppenhaften" Aussehen beschrieben, sie sieht sehr jung für ihr Alter aus. Ihre Eltern arbeiten für eine königliche Familie, was Mia gerne geheim hält, was Mason allerdings heraus findet und Rose erzählt. Im zweiten Buch "Blaues Blut" wird Mia's Mutter von Strigoi getötet, die die königliche Familie angreifen und umbringen. Daraufhin will Mia ihre Mutter retten und zieht mit Mason und Eddie los um die Strigoi zu vernichten zu wollen. Zusammen mit ihrem Vater lebt sie am königlichen Hof und trainiert dort heimlich ihre Wassermagie. Die Freundschaft zwischen Rose und Lissa und Mia wächst und schließlich treiben sie sich sogar zusammen auf dem Königshof herum. Natasha "Tasha" Ozera Sie ist Christians Tante und hat das gleiche Aussehen wie er, winterliche Augen und schwarze Haare. Seitdem Christians Eltern freiwillig zu Strigoi wurden und vernichtet wurden, kümmerte sie sich um ihren Neffen. Durch den Kampf, mit seinen Eltern bekam sie eine lange Narbe im Gesicht, denn seine Eltern wollten ihn später ebenfalls in einen Strigoi verwandeln. Wie ihr Neffe ist sie ebenfalls ein Feuernutzer und trainiert heimlich ihre Magie. Tasha ist in Dimitri verliebt und möchte zusammen mit ihm ein Kind bekommen, zunächst lässt sich Dimitri auf sie ein, beendet es aber, da er immer noch Rose liebt. Im letzten Buch gesteht sie, das sie die Mörderin der Königin ist, weil diese das Altersgesetz ändern wollte. Später findet Rose heraus das Tasha immer noch tiefe Gefühle für Dimitri hat und sie dafür hasst, das Dimitri sie liebt und nicht Tasha, was ihr ein zusätzliches Motiv für ihre Tat gab, sie hätte gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen. Janine Hathaway Sie ist Rose's legendäre Mutter, die für ihren Ruf schon viele Strigoi vernichtet zu haben hat. Sie hat braun gelocktes Haar und wie Rose dunkle Augen. Ihr auftreten ist streng und kontrolliert, sie behält bei allem den Überblick. Das erste Mal taucht sie im zweiten Buch auf und die Beziehung zu Rose ist sehr angespannt und lückenhaft, allerdings bessert sich dieses im Laufe der Bücher. Ibrahim 'Abe' Mazur Rose Hathaway's Vater ist ein bekannter türkischer Gangster und als "Kniescheibenbrecher" Typ beschrieben. Sein Aussehen ist hoch (wie des jeden Morois), etwas breiter, dunkelhaarig und bedrohlich. Er wird von zwei Dhampiren bewacht und ist für Erpressung und andere illegale Geschäfte bekannt. Abe hat viele Verbindungen in der Moroiwelt. Rose trifft das erste Mal in Sibirieren (Blutschwur) auf ihn und weiß da noch gar nicht, das er ihr Vater ist. Nach der Tötung von Königin Tatjana in Spirit Bound (Seelenruf) bietet er sich Rose als Anwalt an, obwohl er offiziell gar keiner ist. Sydney Sage ''' Sie ist eine Alchimistin, das heißt, sie ist ein Mensch, der viel über die Moroiwelt weiß und dafür verantwortlich ist das die Strigoileichen verschwinden. Sydney taucht das erste Mal im vierten Buch auf und hilft Rose - gegen ihren Willen - Dimitri's Heimatstadt "Baia" zu finden. Obwohl sie eine Abneigung gegen Dhampire und allem übernatürlichen hat versteht sie sich recht gut am Ende mit Rose. Um die Strigoileichen verschwinden zu lassen kennt sie viele Tricks und Techniken, zum Beispiel hat sie einen Trank, der die Leichen zu kleinen Klumpen verwandeln kann. Ihr Schicksal im letzten Buch "Schicksalsbande" ist unbekannt. '''Queen Tatiana Ivashkov Sie ist die Königin und Herrscherin der Moroi - und Dhampirwelt. Im fünften Buch wird sie von Natasha Ozera mit einem silbernen Pflock ins Herz getötet. Angeblich hatte sie eine romantische Beziehung zu Ambrose, einem Dhampiren. Jillian "Jill" Mastrano Jill ist eine gewöhnliche Moroi im alter von fünfzehn Jahren. Zusammen mit ihrer Mutter lebt sie in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Ihre Mutter ist Tänzerin und ihr Vater war Eric Dragomir, Lissas Vater, dies kommt allerdings erst im letzten Buch raus. Sie trifft Rose im dritten Teil und fragt sie, ob sie ihr das Kämpfen beibringen kann- Rose verweist sie allerdings an Christian. 'Kleinere Charaktere' Headmistress Kirova - Schulleiterin von St. Vladimir. Alberta Petrov '''- Leiterin der Wächter an St. Vladimir. Sie weiß von der "Beziehung" von Dimitri und Rose, gesteht dies aber erst nachdem sich Rose von der Academy abgemeldet hat. '''Stan Alto - Ein männlicher Lehrer und Wächter an der Academy. Er und Rose haben öfters Auseinandersetzungen. Eddie Castile - Eddie ist ein Dhampir und war der beste Freund von Mason, nach seinem Tod werden Eddie und Rose enge Freunde. Seit dem Vorfall in Spokane veränderte sich Eddie und nahm seine Pflicht, Moroi zu schützen noch ernster. Als Mason starb fühlte er sich für Rose verantwortlich und hilft ihr wo er kann. Sein Charakter wird als loyal und Verantwortungsbewusst beschrieben. Im letzten Buch tötet er einen Moroi um Lissa's Leben zu schützen. Seine Zukunft ist unbekannt. Aaron - Er ist Lissa's Exfreund, als Lissa und Rose die Academ verlassen beginnt er eine Beziehung mit Mia Rinaldi und trennt sich wieder von ihr, als Lissa zurück kommt. Ralf Sarcozy - Ralf ist Mitglied im "Mana" - Club. Er und Jesse laden Christian in ihren Club ein, dieser lehnt aber ab. Einige Zeit später laden sie Lissa ein, in ihrem Verein mitzuwirken, sie stimmt zu in der Hoffnung etwas über Christian heraus zufinden, dies stellt sich aber als Falle heraus. Ralf und sein Club greifen sie an und foltern sie mit den Elementen und mit Steinen, bis Rose Lissa zur Hilfe eilt. Aufgrund Lissa's Geist will sie Ralf und seine Freunde foltern, bis Dimitri und Alberta eintreffen um dies zu verhindern. Er wird für sein Vergehen an Lissa zu Rechenschagt gezogen. Jesse Zeklos - Er ist Mitglied im "Mana" - Club und hilft Ralf dabei Lissa ein eine Falle am Rande des Waldes zu locken. Er und Rose werden von Dimitri bei einem kleinen "Schäferstündchen" erwischt. Später wird er für sein Vergehen an Lissa zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Dr. Olendzki '''- Sie ist eine Moroi und Doktorin in St. Vladimir. '''Robert Doru - Victor's Halbbruder, er ist der erste Geistnutzer der fähig war einen Strigoi zurück in einen Moroi/Dhampir zurück zu verwandeln, von ihm erfahren, Lissa, Rose und Eddie wie es funktioniert. Daniella Ivashkov '''- Sie ist Adrian's Mutter und ist seltsam freundlich zu Rose, als bekannt wurde das ihr Sohn und sie eine Beziehung haben. Daniella nahm einfach an, das diese Beziehung nur eine Laune der beiden war. Als die Ermordung der Königin bekannt wurde bezahlte sie den Hausmeister Joe, um Adrian ein Alibi zu geben, damit dieser von der Liste der Verdächtigen verschwand. Außerdem gibt sie zu, bei den Alchimisten eingebrochen zu sein, um Informationen über Lissa's Halbschwester zu bekommen. '''Emily Mastrano - Sie ist Jill's Mutter und Eric's Liebhaberin, nach dessen Vater's Tod, wodurch die kleine Jill entstand. Zuerst arbeitete sie als Tänzerin in Las Vegas, wo sich die beiden kennenlernten, später wurde sie Ballettänzerin. Sonya Karp - Sie war eine Lehrerin in St. Vladimir. Sonya war eine erfahrene Geistnutzerin und eine Moroi. Auch sie spürte die Nebenwirkungen ihres Elementes und wurde freiwillig eine Strigoi um denen zu entkommen. Nachdem Robert Doru sie im letzten Buch zurück verwandelte half sie Dimitri und Rose. Anschließend lebt sie glücklich mit ihrer Liebe Mikhail. Mikhail Tanner - Er ist der Freund von Sonya Karp und die beiden sind sehr verliebt. Als sich Sonya entscheidet eine Strigoi zu werden tut Mikhail alles um seine Sonya zu retten, indem er sie töten will. Allerdings findet er sie nicht, was auch der Grund ist, warum er Rose hilft Dimitri zu retten, damit sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal erleidet wie er. Am Ende des letzten Buches sind er und sie wieder vereint. Priscilla Voda '- Sie war die beste Freundin von Königin Tatjana und auch ihre "Sekretärin". In "Seelenruf" wird sie von Dimitri's Strigoiclan getötet. '''Ambrose '- Er ist ein Dhampir und der Liebhaber von der Königin. '''Rhonda - Sie ist die Tante von Ambrose und eine "Wahrsagerin". Rose zweifelt ihre Fähigkeiten an, Dimitri glaubt daran und ihm geschieht, was Rhonda ihm vorher sagt, ihm wird das geraubt, was ihm am wichtigsten ist. Seine Seele. Isaiah '''- Ein mächtiger, alter Strigoi der Rose, Eddie, Mason, Christian und Mia gefangen nimmt. Jedoch wird er von Rose getötet. '''Elena - Sie steht unter Isaiah und ist erst eine junge Strigoi. Auch sie wird von Rose getötet. Olena Belikova - Dimitri's Mutter. Viktoria Belikova - Dimitri's jüngste Schwester, besonders mit ihr versteht sich Rose gut. Yeva Belikova - Dimitri's Großmutter. Sie ist bekannt für ihre "Visionen". Karolina Belikova - Dimitri's Schwester. Sie hat zwei Kinder, Paul und eine kleine Tochter Zoya (Säugling) Sonya Belikova - Dimitri's Schwester. Oksana '''- Eine weitere Geistnutzerin aus Russland. Rose stößt auf sie, während die bei Dimitri's Familie lebt. Sie lebt mit ihrem Ehemann Maik, einem Dhampiren zusammen, sie teilen ein Band und Oskana gibt Rose einen mit Geist getränkten Ring, der sie vor den dunklen Nebenwirkungen des Geistes schützen soll. '''Headmaster Lazar - Er ist der neue Schulleiter in "Blutschwur" und hat zwei Kinder Avery und Reed Lazer. Avery Lazar - Sie freundet sich mit Lissa und Adrian in der Academy an und feiert am liebsten Partys. Avery bringt Lissa dazu mit ihr Feiern zu gehen und gibt ihr Alkohol zu trinken, die ihr Element betäuben, sodass Lissa nicht merkt was Avery wirklich im Sinn hat, denn sie will Lissa in den Tod treiben, damit sie sie retten kann. Avery will mit Lissa ein Band teilen. Für kurze Zeit hat sie Interresse an Adrian und verhindert das Lissa und er herausfinden das sie ebenfalls eine Geistnutzerin ist. Wenn Rose in Lissa Kopf ist (sie ist zur Zeit in Russland) kann Avery Rose sehen und aus Lissa Geist hinausstoßen. Jedoch gelingt es den Freunden Avery's Plan zu durchbrechen und ihr eigener Plan lässt Avery den Verstand verlieren. Reed Lazar - Er ist Avery's Bruder und hält sich im Hintergrund, wenn er etwas sagt ist er unhöflich. Gerüchten zufolge hat Avery ihren Bruder getötet und zurück ins Leben geholt, damit sie eine Verbindung teilen. Nachdem Avery's Plan nach hinten losging wird er ebenfalls verrückt. Simon '- Avery's Wächter und ebenfalls ein Schattengeküsster Dhampir, denn auch er teilt eine Verbindung mit Avery. Wie Reed Lazar verliert auch er seinen Verstand, aufgrund des vielen Geistes, den Avery benutzte und auch Lissa, Adrian und Oskana's Geistnutzung gegen sie sind dabei nicht ganz unschuldig. 'Begriffserklärung: Moroi: Hochgewachsene, dünne, gutaussehende Vampire, sie beherrschen ein Element, können aber alle vier bis zu einem kleinen Grad anwenden. Jeder Moroi spezialisiert sich auf ein Element: Feuer, Erde, Wasser, Luft oder Geist. Sie töten keine Menschen, sondern bevorzugen "Spender", das heißt Menschen, die unter ihnen leben und sich gerne beißen lassen. Außerdem können sie auch normale Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Sie können untereinander Kinder zeugen und bekommen. Dhampire: Dhampire sind halb Mensch und halb Vampir, sie entstehen wenn ein Moroi und ein Mensch oder Dhampir ein Kind zeugen. Untereinander können sie keine Kinder bekommen, warum das so ist, ist nicht wirklich beschrieben. Sie ernähren sich von normalem Essen und können länger als Menschen auf ihre Nahrung verzichten. Unter anderem haben sie die Schnelligkeit eines Vampirs und können gut hören. Sie haben mehr Kraft als normale Menschen. Dabei haben sie "menschliches" Aussehen, das heißt sie fallen nicht sofort auf wenn sie gesehen werden wie die Moroi. Strigoi: In dieser Welt sind Strigoi die bösen Vampire, die sinnlos töten. Sie ernähren sich von Blut und von nichts anderem. Unter anderem können sie den heiligen Boden (Kirche) nicht betreten und auch können sie nicht in der Sonne wandeln. Nur enthaupten, Feuer oder ein Silberpflock direkt ins Herz kann sie töten, sobald man das Herz nicht richtig trifft erstarren sie bloß solange bis jemand den Pflock hinaus zieht und sie sich selbst heilen können. Strigoi heilen sehr schnell, nur ein Silberpflock fügt ihnen wirklich Schmerzen zu. Ihre Haut ist bleich und sie haben rote Augen, sie sind noch schneller als Moroi und haben keine Skrupel vor dem Töten. Silberpflock: ' Jeder ausgebildete Wächter besitzt solch einen Pfloch. Er ist mit den vier Elementen - Feuer, Wasser, Erde und Luft - getränkt und ist reines Leben. Durch einen Stoß in das Herz eines Strigois kann ihm damit das Leben geraubt werden. Wenn man einen Strigoi damit verletzt fügt man ihm höllische Schmerzen zu und es dauert bis sich diese Wunde wieder schließt. Der Silberpflock kann außerdem mit dem Element "Geist" belegt werden und wenn man ihn dann in das Herz eines Strigois stößt verwandelt sich dieser zurück in einen Dhampir oder Moroi. 'Forum: Du suchst jemanden zum quatschen? Hast Fragen zu den Büchern? Oder hast einfach Lust dich mit anderen Fans auszutauschen? Dann bist du hier genau richtig! Melde dich einfach an und schreibe deinen ersten Beitrag! http://vampireacademy.forumieren.com/ Letzte Aktivitäten Kategorie:Wiki